Captain Chen
Captain Chen is a supporting character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He is voiced by John Cho. Background History Captain Chen use to serve a sorcerer and was tasked with guarding his treasure. But soon Chen's greed played on him and he stole the treasure for himself. The sorcerer soon became aware of Chen's actions and punished him by turning him into a golden dragon. Chen soon returned the treasure but it didn't make a difference in what was done. However the sorcerer showed some form of mercy by giving Chen a magic necklace preventing him from changing into a dragon as long as he wears it. Personality Chen is a responsible man, seen as a fearless warrior, leader, and beloved role model after his past mistakes and tries to protect the other inhabitants from his curse and always wear the dragon tooth necklace. Physical appearance Chen wears a green and gold Chinese armor suit that makes him look like he belongs more on a horse than on a ship with a group of pirates, and a helmet with the Chinese character for dragon written on it. Role in the series Captain Chen first appeared in the episode "The Golden Dragon". His ship was attack by a golden dragon while sailing Cannonball Cove. Jake and his friends come aboard Chen's ship to help him on his feet .He soon explains to his new friends that he most recover his stolen magical dragon tooth necklace which allow him to protect everyone from the golden dragon's wrath. Cubby guest that the dragon was the thief, but Chen knew it wasn't the dragon but a more despicable fiend, a pirate with hook for hand. Jake and his crew knew it had to be none other than Captain Hook. Jake and his forces attempt to confront Hook and forces and retrieve the necklace when the golden dragon attacks. Giving Hook the chance to flee with the necklace. But once the dragon chases Jake into a cave it soon disappears and Chen reappears lying on a rock, Captain Jake swung over to see if he was okay and when Chen woke up he greeted Jake he was feeling tired, Jake figured he needed to rest and relax Chen agreed that's what he needed.Once back aboard Bucky, Jake and his crew began to relies that Chen and the golden dragon are one and the same. Chen told his new friends of how he was cursed for his past mistakes and the necklace is the only thing that can prevent the dragon from attacking. Jake and his crew tries another attempt to reclaim the necklace from Hook when Chen loses control once more. But during the chaos Hook finally gives up on the treasure believing no treasure is worth dealing with fire breathing terror allowing Jake to return the necklace to Chen turning him back into a pirate.Chen was grateful to Jake and his crew help and promises to return the favor one day. Captain Chen reappears in the episode "The Forbidden City",Chen comes to asks Captain Jake to help him finding the Forbidden City which has a cure for his dragon curse.While journeying through the Forbidden City Chen and Jake had to face various trials in order to find a means to return him self to normal.But Captain Hook touches the enchanted sorcerers treasure turning himself into a dragon.But with the assistance of Chen and Jake manage to capture Hook.In order to spare Never Land Hook's fiery wrath Chen gives up his only means to break the dragon curse and gives it to Hook.Chen soon leaves to find another means to break his curse. Episode Appearances Season Four * "The Golden Dragon" (First appearance) *"The Forbidden City" Gallery Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon.jpg Captain Chen02.png Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon02.jpg Tired Chinise Captain.png Chen tale-The Golden Dragon.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Heroes Category:Captains Category:Characters Under Spells